bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Looking for some input
Hello Everybody, I found this website by googling "BMET forum." Have been looking for information as Im currently considering going to school for training as a BMET. I was kind of hoping that I might pick a few of your brains for information regarding the job etc. Ive actually got a list of questions here if any of you would have the time to answer the questions I would really appreciate it. Basically theyre designed to help me determine whether or not the job would be a good fit for me. Anyway here goes nothing. 1. What exactly does the job consist of? 2. What do you like/dislike about the job? 3. Are there physical/mental stressors related to the job? 4. What type of person does well as a BMET? 5. Are there any particular values or attitudes needed for this job? 6. What is the work environment like? 7. What are the typical hours? 8. What are the qualification requirements? 9. What types of other jobs can a career as a BMET lead to? 10. What is the best way to get into the job? 11. How are the opportunities for employment as a BMET? I know its kinda silly but I received this list of questions from a career counselor and I figured they seemed like reasonable questions. Even if you dont have the time to answer this whole list, it would be much appreciated if you could tell me something about the job that you feel would be important to know. Thanks for your time and your help. I should also add, the school is Brown-Mackie College. Has anybody got an idea on whether or not thats a reputable school? Thanks again! Matt Morning 1. What exactly does the job consist of? I don't think you can use the term exactly and describe this job. That's one of the great things about this job, everyday is different. Also there are many different ways to work in this field: inhouse, xray, lab, dialysis, field service, depot, phone support, and I'm sure many more. 2. What do you like/dislike about the job? Like I said I love the variety of the job. I also love the feeling of satisfaction when you solve a major problem. I dislike the red tape. 3. Are there physical/mental stressors related to the job? Sometimes you will have to lift a heavy part or sit in an odd position for a long time while troubleshooting. 4. What type of person does well as a BMET? Someone who can think outside of the box, and see the big picture. Also you need great people skills. 5. Are there any particular values or attitudes needed for this job? See #4 6. What is the work environment like? People wise it changes shop to shop. I have been lucky to work with great people. Safe wise you are exposed to some hazards: x-ray, blood, shock, and chemicals. 7. What are the typical hours? Right now my hospital says 7 to 3:30 with no overtime. Usually M-F with paid on-call nights and weekends. When I did field service it was salary and I had some 20hr days, but that was rare. 8. What are the qualification requirements? Usually 2 yr or military, but you can also have 4yr or higher. Some people get in through the maintenance without training, but that is getting to be a rarity. 9. What types of other jobs can a career as a BMET lead to? I was a safety officer for sometime, but I hated it. You can also work your way into management. I have know some biomeds who have jumped over to IT. 10. What is the best way to get into the job? Get some training, do an internship, and start applying for jobs 11. How are the opportunities for employment as a BMET? I don't know what the job market is like in your area, but I tell student around us that they will be able to find a job, but they might have to move. Also over the next 10 years the opportunities should increase with the aging pop. and the amount of biomeds retiring. I hope I was able to help. If you have anymore questions let me know Jandkcompton 12:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Jandkcomptom, Just wanted to thank you for taking the time to answer all those silly questions. It was very informative. I went down to the school today to check out their program. Still considering whether or not this would be a fit for me. Im usually an aircraft worker and itll be quite a transition. Tired of getting laid off though. Thanks again. Matt